Ghost
by InvaderPixy
Summary: This is a song fic about what Char thought about Ella after he got the letter and during the balls. It's based on BB Mak's song Ghost of Yoy


Ella Enchanted and all the characters and most of the events in this story belong to Gail Carson Levine. The song Ghost of You belongs to BB Mak. I'm not sure if I got all the lyrics right, so don't yell at me if I didnt (hehe)  
  
BB Mak  
Ghost of You  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
With all these blues?  
Haunting me  
Everywhere  
No matter what I do.  
  
Watching the candle  
Flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over?  
  
I didn't mean to fall  
In love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love  
It's robbery  
I'm sleeping with a ghost  
Of you and me  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts  
Go sailin' by  
Phantom ships  
Lies and tea  
Oh one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass I say a toast  
To the midnight sky  
I wonder why  
The starts don't seem  
To guide me  
  
I didn't mean to fall  
In love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love  
It's robbery  
I'm sleeping with a ghost  
Of you and me  
  
The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free?  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Tryin' to save what's left of my heart and soul.  
  
Watching the candle  
Flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over?  
  
I didn't mean to fall  
In love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love  
It's robbery  
I'm sleeping with a ghost  
Of you and me.  
  
I didn't mean to fall  
In love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love  
It's robbery  
I'm sleeping with a ghost  
Of you and me.  
  
I didn't mean to fall  
In love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love  
It's robbery  
I'm sleeping with a ghost  
Of you and me.  
  
I didn't mean to fall  
In love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love  
It's robbery  
I'm sleeping with a ghost  
Of you and me.  
  
I lay down on my bed on my side. Thinking. I always had the best of everything, and I always took it for granted. Now that there was one thing I couldn't have, I realize that it's a blessing I have all this. The door opened, but I didn't even greet whoever came in.  
"Son, what wrong? Do you need anything?" My mother asked.  
Yes, I thought, I need Ella to love me. "No, Mother," I told her, "I'm fine, really."  
"You sure don't look fine," she told me, with a piercing stare. I shook my head.  
"You're imagining it."  
"No, I'm not," she insisted. "When you want to talk, you know where to find me." She left, closing the door behind her. I sighed. I'd never go to talk to her. I might never talk again.  
I reread the note, and again I was almost in tears. She never loved me, she never will. Tonight was the night of the first ball. I doubt I'll have a good time.  
Wherever I am, what ever I do. I'll never be happy again. I was at the menagerie, having fun, talking to all the people there. I managed to forget for a moment, but when I passed the centaurs, the pain came back again. All the hurt, the entire sting. You will see me within, smiling at my jewels and laughing at the world. The phrase came back to me, as I was thinking about how she made me laugh that day. I left quickly after that and came home, and lay down. I've been here sense.  
I looked at the candle on the table. It's all that is moving in my room. It is nighttime, I should be asleep by now but Mother is allowing me to stay up, as it's obvious I'm depressed. I concentrate on it, wondering what it would be like inside the flame. I think it would be like I feel now, pain beyond pain.  
All of a sudden, the candle burns down. And I am in darkness. Oh, when will the morn come? I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep sense Ella left, and I don't think I'll ever sleep again. Never talking, never sleeping, never better. I'll probably give up on eating soon, anyway, so I can die, and the hurt will escape.  
I didn't ever want to fall in love, I never planned to marry, but that was before Ella. Beautiful, wonderful, lovely Ella. Daughter of Sir Peter, rich as can be. Yet not as rich as me, and all she wanted was my money. She was a minx, there's no other word for it. She made me believe she really cared. But she didn't, she never had and never will. She doesn't care for her husband either. She only married him to get his money, as he will die soon. And then she will probably find another old, rich man to marry, and end up even richer then before.  
She robbed me, robbed me of my pride. She took my love, and fed my own back to me. She kept all her love bottled up inside her, so she can keep it all for herself. If she even has love in her body. EllaEllaElla. The name runs through my head many times a day. I think it all the time; remember her when I "rescued" her from the Ogre's. She didn't want to leave me in danger. I told her to go with Sir Stephan. He took her to the giantess' house safely. But before she left, she said to me, "ahthOOn SSyng", which is goodbye in ogress. I told her it sounded, evil, and she said "it is," with a sad look on her face, telling me she'd rather be with me.  
I feel into a quick sleep, and dreamt about her and me. I woke up about five minutes later to stay awake the rest of the night.  
  
The ball was horrible and boring. Many girls came up to me, all dressed up and beautiful, yet uninteresting and annoying. One girl was flirting with me endlessly, although I showed no interest. I have no patience for girls like that. I believe her name was Heather or Hattie or Hermione or something to that extent.  
Many of the girls stood there, hoping for me to all of a sudden order them to dance with me. I got annoyed, and asked them to move on, most bursting into tears when they thought they were out of sight and earshot. As much as it annoyed me, I felt for them. I understood what it was like to have a broken heart.  
There were two girls I liked, though. Danielle was one of them, with beautiful blonde hair that waved. It was all the way down to her waist, and she was beautiful. The other was Lela, who reminded me of Ella in some ways, like her humor. But I don't know what she looks like; she never took of her mask. Perhaps she's disfigured, but I don't mind. I like the mystery. Also I could care less if she had a horrible face.  
That night, Father planned a feast for when I get back. "To finding the right one!" He said, as he toasted.  
In my mind I said, To the endless sky, for being able to see Ella from all places. I couldn't help but be amazed that she was looking at the same stars I was. I hated them for not being able to show me where she was.  
  
That night I did the same thing I did ever other. Watched my candle. It gave me something to do, because I sure couldn't sleep. I got out of bed early, only to find Father had done the same.  
"Good job, son, rise with the sun! Maybe you can help me figure something out. . . ." He went on about the ball that night, with me barely interested. I wasn't looking forward to another one.  
When the time came for me to sit there and choose which ladies to dance with, I couldn't find Lela. I spotted Danielle right away, though, so we danced four or five times. She had a nice sense of humor, though not as good as Ella or even Lela. It's odd how close those names are. Maybe I don't even like Lela, maybe I only think I like her because I want to be near something that is like Ella. I hope not, because if I am I'm almost defiantly crazy, and if I am I won't be able to live with my family, let alone by king. Well, at least Cecilia can be queen that way, and her husband king.  
After my third or fourth dance, I spotted Lela. "What for me there," I mouthed to her. It seemed as though she turned to stone. I suppose if my father walked into the room, she wouldn't bat an eye, just stand there staring at me. Even if my father walked in here butt-naked, I doubt she'd do anything. She seemed like a pleaser. I smiled to myself. Danielle thought I smiled at something she said (I wasn't really paying attention, though), and laughed. I smiled politely back at her.  
After the dance, Danielle kept holding onto me. "Oh, Char! This is one of my favorites!" She didn't even ask me to dance with her that time, just kept her grip on me. I loosened tactfully.  
"Excuse me, Lady Danielle. I would like to be polite and distant to my guests some more." Danielle frowned, but let me go. After she saw me with Lela I glanced at her, and she looked murderous.  
"Will you dance?" I asked her. "I looked for you." She accepted, and we danced into the night. I made a fool of myself in front of her by singing part of the song I was to perform the next night. She said I sang lovely, and had to go. It was midnight.  
Lela left, and Hattie rushed to my side.  
"I would be devastated if I had to wear a mask to make myself interesting! If I were sovereign, I would order her to remove her mask."  
If you were sovereign, every Kyrrian would wish you'd don one. I thought. And you will never by royal, besides your teeth. They're royally huge!  
I regret to say that Hattie spent the rest of the evening at my side. I was terribly bored and annoyed. I left the ball that eve tired and cranky. Well, at least I'd have the whole next night to spend with Lela.  
  
I met her at her carriage the next evening. She came with me to meet Mother and Father. I felt embarrassed that she didn't remove her mask, but that was nothing compared to the humiliation I felt when Mother remarked: "I've waited long to meet the maiden my son loves."  
"I don't love her, Mother. That is, I like her, certainly." I felt stupid.  
We went back to the dance, where I entertained, than Lela and I danced. And danced. I felt horrible, though. Many maidens were looking displeased with me and shooting Lela Evil Eyes. I took her outside, where we talked.  
When we came back inside, I was dancing with Lela again, and Hattie was close by. She winked at me, and I scowled at her. She gave me an annoyingly sly glance and reached out. Before I could stop her -  
"Ella!" She screeched.  
"Ella?" I asked. And Lela ran from the ball. With Hattie holding her mask. My heart broke once more. She was trying to manipulate me. It wasn't Lela at all. It really was Ella.  
  
One mad carriage ride later, I was at Sir Peter's manor. Ella was hidden in a corner, in servant clothes. "Ella!" I said, surprised. "Why are you dressed so?"  
She said she wasn't Ella. Hattie called her Cinders the scullery maid, but it didn't fool me. I brought out one of the slippers we found in the castle. It was dropped on the castle stairs.  
"It belonged to Ella and will fit her alone, weather she is a scullery maid or a duchess."  
Ella slipped it on. It fit perfectly. She admitted she, indeed, was the one I loved. "Marry me then!" I told her. She started sobbing.  
Sitting in her chair, rocking back and forth, back and forth. Screaming nonsense, crying something awful. Finally, she jumped up.  
"I won't marry you. I won't do it. No one can force me!"  
I was confused. "Who would force you?"  
"No matter who, I won't, I won't. They can't make me, no one can make me. I won't marry you."  
Olive laughed. "She'll marry you," she told me. "You told her to. She has to listen. Marry him and give me all your money."  
"I won't stop ordering me to!" She shouted.  
"She doesn't have to marry me," I told everyone. Hattie told Ella to go to bed, but Ella refused. Hattie looked shocked, but Ella didn't seem like one to obey, if you ask me. How ironic that I thought that.  
She told me a story, short and to the point. Also rather confusing. It seems she was under a curse to obey, sense she was born. And if she married me, anyone could order her to do anything, even kill me! I loved her more then ever at that moment, even though I thought it was impossible to love her more.  
"You're free. The curse is over, love." Her cook told her. "You rescued yourself when you rescued the prince. I'm that proud and glad, sweet, I could shout."  
Ella was free of pain. And I was, too. I could marry her, and live with the one I love. Not a minx after all. A sweet, funny, caring woman, just as I knew she was.  
"When you asked for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry." said Ella. "I'm older now, so much older that not only can I marry you, but I can beg you to marry me." She knelt before me, but I pulled her up and kissed her.  
So far, she has been nothing less then I thought she'd be, and I figured she'd be the perfect wife. Ella is my love, my heart and soul, and I would never leave her for anyone or anything. I know if I were the one cursed, I would have given in. But Ella is strong, and she was able to resist the perfect life in exchange for my safety. Ella is my wife, but she is also my heroine.  



End file.
